


【虫铁】Hope in the darkness：Releasing

by IceMoonCake



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceMoonCake/pseuds/IceMoonCake
Summary: 「 第二章：端倪 」他以为自己意外得到了蜘蛛能力，开始在皇后区做一个小小的英雄。直到有一天，他在地铁上遇到了一个清洁工，那是他在事故新闻上看到过的死者。





	【虫铁】Hope in the darkness：Releasing

【虫铁】Hope in the darkness：Releasing

他以为自己意外得到了蜘蛛能力，开始在皇后区做一个小小的英雄。直到有一天，他在地铁上遇到了一个清洁工，那是他在事故新闻上看到过的死者。

有能力AU｜私设注意  
副cp为微蛇盾冬，ooc预警。

上文点我  
「 第二章：端倪 」

自那天起，Mr.Stark会经常来找他。  
似乎并不只是为了单纯的安慰；Mr.Stark会跟他一起吃午饭，看科技展，讨论他学校里的漂亮女孩。 今天，他刚走出校门，就在那群扎堆的女孩儿们里发现了一个熟悉的身影。他最崇拜的、最敬佩的、最尊重的、最在意的、最……心爱的Mr.Stark，穿着绀色连帽卫衣，戴着茶色墨镜，自信张扬地笑着，精致的侧脸看起来非常迷人。果然，再休闲的打扮也丝毫不曾影响他的成熟魅力。  
少年的心里酸酸的，他向着那人所在的地方一步步地挪了过去：“Mr.Stark? ”  
“Oh, Mr.Parker. ”  
一个身材高挑的女孩子也跟他打了个招呼，“Peter! ”  
Peter僵硬地扯了扯嘴角，勉强地对她露出一个笑容。  
“我今天没开车，”Mr.Stark的左臂搭在他肩膀上，用力地拍了拍，“带我去坐地铁试试看，kid。”

Peter的双手撑在玻璃上，背对着拥挤的人群，为Tony空出仅容一人站立的空位置来。  
他心脏的跳动隔着骨骼、血肉与皮肤，从胸腔深处震鸣出来，很快，很急。  
这个姿势，竟能堪堪把他的Mr.Stark圈在怀里。  
他的视线自然而然地顺着他先生的方向望去；先是卷翘柔软的头发，在他的印象里，Mr.Stark总是西装革履的，连发胶都一丝不苟；离得近了，便能看清那人温柔的眼睛，承载着星河月色，与他。噢，Mt.Stark侧过脸去了；蝶翅般的睫毛不安地颤动起来，透着凌厉脆弱的美。他说他只是一个人，藏在铁做的壳子里，但他分明就是钢铁本身；纸片薄厚的，看似易折的，却依然坚韧的。Peter的目光往下滑落，像巡视领地的主人一般，血液中生来俱有的肆虐与独占欲在心里暗暗地涌动着：面前的这个人为什么还不属于他呢？他希望能够猛烈地、疯狂地、不顾一切地掠夺他，占有他。  
但他立刻就为自己的龌龊想法而感到羞愧。对他而言，Mr.Stark是他最崇拜的、最敬佩的、最重要的、最在意的、最——心爱的人，他怎么可以有这样肮脏的想法？他偷偷地瞄了瞄Mr.Stark的眼睛，发现对方似乎对自己的不当情绪没有任何察觉，Peter松了一口气。他又忍不住开始猜想Mr.Stark的血统，Mr.Stark的鼻梁真是太漂亮了，呈一个没有尖锐棱角的三角形，给人以稳重的安定感；但他只要一笑，或眨个单眼，就会露出一种雅痞且性感的贵气来。  
这就是STARK家的公子。Peter想着，十年前的Mr.Stark，会是怎么样的呢？  
我错过您太久了，我多么希望能够有参与您整个人生的机会。  
我已经在长大了，您可以等一等我吗？  
拜托您了。

“咳咳。”  
Tony觉得他们之间的距离是不是越来越近了，列车却突然晃动起来，Peter毫无防备地一下子压在了他身上，如果不是先前他已侧过脸——  
Peter绝对可以不偏不倚地吻住他。  
说不定还会磕到彼此的牙齿呢，他想到这里，差点要笑出来。而面前的Peter，噢老天，这个可怜的孩子一定以为自己做了什么了不得的、过分至极的坏事。  
望着少年惊慌地重新直起身子与自己尽可能保持距离，不断道歉的样子，他能做的，好像就只有轻轻地拍住Peter的肩膀，说没关系，不要道歉。  
但似乎有什么东西要不计后果、不顾一切地自他的胸膛中冲出，一个任性的意识在他脑海中重复：你不想只这样做。  
那我想要怎么做？  
于是他轻闭上眼，双手勾住Peter的脖子，在对方不知所措的时候，靠在少年的肩膀上。  
果然，Peter的外套上有意料之中的青草与薄荷味道，干干净净的，让人感到很放松。他还左右蹭了蹭，像跋涉过千山万水的来路，才最终于彼处找到归途。  
感情真是令人捉摸不透，是不是？

 

众所周知，Spider Man拥有强大的控制力。  
但现在的Peter Parker却僵硬得像只木乃伊一样。  
天啊啊啊啊啊！  
Mr.Stark、Mr.Stark、Mr.Stark他他他！！  
他靠着我！！！  
我我我我！！！！  
我们离得好近啊！！！  
Peter几乎要哭出来了。他应该推开，他想要逃离；他甚至害怕Mr.Stark能够在这个距离听到他内心里不停叫嚣着的强烈感情。但他又希望这辆列车能够永远都这么拥挤，永远都走不到终点，那么，这样的拥住Mr.Stark的时刻，就能够多一点再多一点。  
该怎么办好？Mr.Stark身上那股清甜的鲜花与小雏菊的香气占据了他所有的思绪，他不能冷静地思考，纽约的好邻居蜘蛛侠遇到了难题！  
“Next station……”  
下一站他们就可以下地铁了，Peter不经意地往站台上望望，想等待一个机会，不让拥挤的人群触碰到Mr.Stark。  
“我们到了，Peter。”Tony跟着即将出闸的乘客们走到自动扶梯上，习惯性地整了整衣服，然后他想起来自己今天没穿西装。  
Peter也站到他的身后。拥挤的地铁站里充满了闷热的气息，空气中似乎还飘荡着奇怪的腐烂臭味。今天并没有一个浪漫的约会，Peter心想，真不知道Mr.Stark为什么放着一车库的法拉利不开，要跟他一起挤地铁。虽然他很高兴能跟Mr.Stark待在一起，但这种地方，始终不是Mr.Stark应该来的。  
Peter小心翼翼地为自己的Mr.Stark留出一小片空间来，不至于让别人冲撞到他。不断有乘客因过分拥挤而狠狠地撞到Peter的背上，一边向身后咒骂着一边跟Peter道歉。少年回过头去，尝试安慰对方：“No, sir, you have nothing to apologi——”  
他突然噎住，半截话堵在喉咙里。  
“Kid? ”  
Tony察觉到他的男孩有些不对劲，他转过身来；少年瞳孔内有着他从未见过的惊恐与张皇失措，他忍不住伸出右手轻轻地拍了拍Peter的脸：“Peter? Are you okay? ”  
Peter顾不上遵守秩序，也顾不上跟Tony解释些什么，他灵巧地从扶梯上翻到旁边的楼梯去，迅速地跑回到了刚才的站台。  
“Peter! ”  
少年的身影随着缓缓上升的扶梯消失了，直觉告诉Tony，有什么不好的事情正在发生。所以他也学着Peter的样子，从扶梯里翻了出来。  
Peter在空荡荡的候车站台之间转来转去，像一只没有方向的无脚鸟，失魂落魄的。他拥有异于常人的视力与听觉，却没有办法找到目标的一点痕迹：刚才在地铁车厢中望见的站台上的那个清洁工人已经消失了，仿佛从来不曾存在过一样。Tony走上前去，拦住不安的他：“What’s wrong, kid? ”  
“Mr.Stark! ”  
如同溺水濒死的人终于望见岸边伸出的援手；只须张开双臂，便能得到拯救。  
Tony紧紧地拥抱住他：“Do not afraid, Peter, I am here for you. ”  
“I saw him……I saw him……help me, Mr.Stark……”  
Tony的心脏像是被某只手狠狠地攥住一般，连呼吸都变得困难。  
你看到什么了？  
“Mr.Stark, ”Peter的嘴唇颤抖着，“我看到了……一个已经死去的人。”

 

“是真的，Mr.Stark，我看见他了，那个人，他已经死了在那场意外里！”  
没错，坏事情发生了。  
Tony镇定自若地说：“那是你的错觉，Peter。”  
现在不是让Peter知晓一切的好时机。如果可以，他希望Peter能够置身事外。  
“不，Mr.Stark，我很确定，我看到的就是——”  
“你看错了，Peter。”  
少年看向他的目光里充满了失望与不理解，但他没有办法，Peter只要安稳地活下去，做他的Friendly Neighborhood Spider Man就够了，能让这孩子继续生活下去的事实是真是假，根本就不重要。  
“Trust me, kid. ”  
在他先生坚定真诚的双眸面前Peter终于还是点了点头。Tony扬起嘴角，示意对方低下脑袋，然后亲了亲少年的发顶。  
“Nice work, kid. ”

 

“Help! Help! ”昏暗的巷子里突然传出了女性微弱的呼救声，旁人甚至可能都觉察不到，但对于Spider Man来说，那声音清楚明晰得像是响彻于耳畔。  
不要担心，他想着，妳的好邻居Spider Man马上就会来救妳。  
他躲在墙壁后面，身形隐匿在建筑物被拉长的阴影之内，小心翼翼地探出一点脑袋来；遮挡住月亮的云朵慢慢移开了，在夜晚中显得格外明亮的光线将巷子里的情况照得一清二楚，而他却忍不住微微颤抖起来。  
这里，除了他，根本就没有另一个人。  
他听不见另一个人的呼吸声，感受不到另一个人的心跳。  
这太奇怪了。但是他依然不认为自己是有听错，刚才的呼救女声绝对是从这里传出来的，不会有错。  
“Is anybody here? ”Peter背紧贴着墙，一步步地蹭过去；他甚至有些担心凹凸不平的墙壁会将战衣磨出裂痕。  
但他依然慢慢地接近巷子的深处：“I am coming for you. ”  
此刻又寂静无声了。  
“Hello? ”  
依然没有任何回应，不远处的垃圾车里传来微微的拉扯塑料袋的声响，窸窸窣窣的；顷刻间又嘈杂起来。它分明在笑；又像是在哭。  
Peter识趣地不再发出声音。  
那笑声却又越发近了，一阵腐烂发臭的味道钻进Peter的鼻腔，从垃圾箱的深处有一滩粘稠的黑色液体流淌出来，Peter小声地说：“Karen，请开启一击必杀模式。”  
那液体缓缓地滑动着，摩擦过塑料袋等杂物的声音听起来令人非常不安，滑到Peter面前不远处的时候，突然挺立起来，竟慢慢地化成了一个人的模样。  
那张脸明明是熟悉的，但表情却狰狞得可怕。  
是另一个！是那场爆炸中的另一个死者！  
这个怪物一边笑着，露出锋利的牙齿；一边向Peter走来。  
他自喉咙里发出了奇怪的嘟哝，似乎混乱到不成词句；Peter却听得真切，他说的是：“We are all here. ”  
他竟向着Peter伸出手来。  
那只手，带着Peter熟悉的腐烂发臭的味道，连皮肤的颜色都惨白得吓人。  
“不要正面交锋，Peter，去找boss！”  
Peter毫不犹豫地自手腕处发射出蛛丝，在那怪物反应过来之前，荡着蛛丝逃离了这条巷子。

 

TBC.


End file.
